1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to a stapler and more particularly to an anvil on the base of the stapler at its forward end.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
There is known a stapler comprising a base, a frame pivotally mounted on the base at its rearward end and a handle pivotally mounted on the frame at its rearward end. The inventors have proposed various types of such staplers. Among them, a stapler is very advantageous in manufacturing and economy which all the parts thereof are made of plastic material except an actuating member of steel for driving staples and an anvil of steel for receiving and deforming the driven one of the staples. In such a stapler, the anvil is made of a resilient metal sheet and pressed into a recess formed on the base at its forward end. The anvil is held in the recess under frictional engagement of its side faces with the side walls of the recess. Such an anvil construction should be improved in rigidity and durability.